


Deadly Sins

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth.  Four double-drabbles dealing with the 'deadly' sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's tv_universe community, for the 'deadly sins' challenge. Four double-drabbles (one for Season Four, one for Season Two, two for Season One.) As always, Merle is a racist and his views are not mine.
> 
> * * *

01\. **Pride**  
Post-"Still". Daryl & Beth.

The branch that's Daryl's curved and hung on the barn wall makes a perfectly good target, and she's listened carefully to his lessons, studied him as he lined up his own shots and nailed the centre of the circle every time. 

Maybe, she thinks, this will be the time she gets it right. 

The bolt flies and—

Beth slumps. "Twenty four straight misses." 

"Took me a helluva long time 'fore I was able to get it right," Daryl says as he retrieves the bolt. "You got somethin' else you'd rather be doin', Greene?"

"There was a movie playin' at the Ritz that I was thinkin' of takin' in," Beth grunts out as she struggles to load the bow. She huffs out a breath when she finally succeeds, lifts her head. "But the lineup might be… DARYL!"

The walker lurches at Daryl from the stand of trees, and she doesn't think about steadying her aim or exhaling on the release. She just aims and fires, meet Daryl's wide, proud eyes when the bolt fells the walker at his feet.

"Nice one," Daryl says.

She beams at Daryl. "Guess I'll keep practicin'," she says. "Heard that movie got a bad review, anyway."

***

02\. **Sloth**  
Season One. Carol, Ed, Andrea, Amy.

"You almost done with that ironing, woman?"

"I'm working on it, Ed," Carol calls.

"Chop chop," Ed yells back. "Got a fire needs tendin' over here. And this corn ain't gonna cook itself!"

"I'll be right there."

Amy exchanges a look with her sister, makes sure that Ed is still lounging on the lawn chair with his eyes closed before she edges a little closer to the older woman bent over the ironing board. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?" she asks softly.

Carol lifts a shoulder without pausing in her task. "He's my husband."

"Yes, and you're his wife, not his slave," Andrea puts in. 

"Things have changed, Carol," Amy says. "You don't have to stay with him."

"I do."

"You can stay with us," Andrea says, "you and Sophia, in the RV. I'm sure Dale won't mind. We can have your things packed up in less than an hour—"

"He's my husband," Carol repeats. Amy's only seen a walker up close a few times, but the look in Carol's eyes when she raises her head is just as dead. "Please, don't-- just don't."

"Woman! Almost out of water!"

Carol sighs. "I'm coming, Ed."

***

03\. **Envy**  
Season Two. Shane, Carl.

They sit together on the bench, heads bent over the map. Supposed to be figuring out a plan of attack to find the girl, even though everybody knows Sophia's dead by now; that's a fact that's plain as the nose on your face. Rick knows it too, but he still studies that damn map every single night.

He watches Rick lean over to point at something on the paper; sees the way Lori looks up at him with love and trust.

"Shane, can you help with this knot?"

Lori nods when Rick says something to make her smile, make her lean in and kiss him. Same way she used to kiss him, with that amused glint in her eyes. It ain't right, Rick coming back and taking what's his. He swore to protect her, to love her and now Rick—

"Shane? You said you'd teach me how to tie this knot. Remember?"

Shane shakes his head, forces himself to look away from… his brother. His woman. 

He has no idea how everything got so fucked up.

He shakes his head, turns to the boy and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, Carl," he says. "I'll take care of you."

***

04\. **Lust**  
Season One. Daryl, Merle.

"Oh yeah," Merle says, "stoppin' here was definitely the right plan, little brother."

Daryl barely looks up from pounding in the tent pegs, shrugs a shoulder. "Ain't like we had anyplace else to go."

"True," Merle agrees, leaning in and lowering his voice, "but it looks like this place has a lot more to offer than canned stew and some high-end weaponry, you follow?"

Daryl stops, swipes a hand over his sweaty brow and leans back on his heels. He usually doesn't understand half the shit that comes out of his brother's mouth, but he usually follows along regardless. Stealing from this group, though – it just don't feel right, somehow. "What the hell you jawin' about?" he asks irritably.

"Got ourselves two blondes," Merle points out. "A biggun and a littl'un." 

Daryl follows his gaze to the RV and the sisters puttering about out front. "Ain't interested."

Merle raises a brow. "No? Don't like blondes? Well, we got a spic, too. Them women's fiery, but you might have to fight off her old man 'fore you can set your tent peg, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Shut up, Merle."

"We gonna have some fun here, little brother. Ohhh, yes."


End file.
